


Get Good

by incalzando



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby Newt, Dildos, Intentional porn, M/M, Misuse of Mario Kart, Newt's a monster fucker (and Hermann knows it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incalzando/pseuds/incalzando
Summary: The Hong Kong Shatterdome is holding their annual Mario Kart tournament. All experience levels are welcome to participate! Prizes include shift swaps, extra day-off passes, and a get-out-of-cleaning-up-kaiju-guts-free card.Never one to back down from a challenge issued by one Newton Geiszler, Hermann Gottlieb decides to enter the tournament with only one goal in mind: winning.With two months of lead time, Newt has some interesting tactics to make Hermann git gud.





	Get Good

**Author's Note:**

> I played Mario Kart with my adorable, most favorite mirzers, who wondered aloud if Hermann had ever played, and if he would be any good. One thing lead to another and here we are, getting good on Mario Kart with no clothes and butt plugs, aka Newt's favorite way to play.
> 
> You can @ me if you don't think Newt has pierced nipples but as far as I'm concerned, it's canon. (bangs gavel)

“What do you _mean_ you’ve never played Mario Kart? Hermann. _Hermann_ . We are _urgently_ fixing this, like, tonight.”

The ‘dome has just finished the third annual Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament, which Newt lost in the semifinals, and Mario Kart for Switch has been announced as the next tournament, beginning in two months. Without a war to get in the way, there’s more time for recreational activities, and instead of lasting the normal four months and people being axed from the tournament because, you know, kaiju attacks, they were able to complete the tournament in under a week. Even Marshal Hansen has been in on the action.

Newt tried to get Hermann to play, but to no avail: Hermann couldn’t quite get the hang of any character. He had grumbled along to watch Newt play his way through the brackets, complaining quietly about how much work could be done in the time used to “engage in such tomfoolery.” Newt doesn’t give a solitary fuck about how much tomfoolery was involved, and at the end of the day when Newt climbs in bed with Hermann, he’s pretty sure Hermann doesn’t care, either.

“Never on the Switch, Newton, as I scarcely had time once that came out!” Hermann rolls his eyes. “We had slightly bigger problems, such as kaiju spilling out of the Breach.”

“Man, it is a _classic_.” Newt can’t _wait_ to play. He’s kept his Switch forever, waiting for this _exact_ moment of glory. “You’re gonna love it. _I’m_ gonna love it.”

Hermann scoffs in response.

They reach their cabin and Newt makes a beeline for the wardrobe, rooting around the boxes in the bottom. Hermann sits patiently on the bed. When Newt moved into Hermann’s room last month, he brought his TV with him, agreeing that they’d be keeping Hermann’s _amazing_ mattress. Finally, he opens the right box, pulling the gaming system and all its games and controllers out.

“So, okay, first thing’s first, have you ever played a video game? Other than, you know, Type to Learn or some bullshit edu-game thing.” Newt gropes around the back of the screen to plug the cables in.

“Yes, of course, I was a dab hand at Oregon Trail.” Hermann says, accepting a controller from Newt. “You’ve drifted with me and you _still_ don’t know these things?”

“Come on, dude, there was kind of a lot to take in,” Newt responds, turning the system on. The screen lights up and the controllers ask them to sign on. “Go forward by pressing A. Drift by pressing R. Use items by pressing L. Got it?”

Hermann, flustered and more than a little confused, nods.

Newt is gonna have the _best_. Fucking. Time. _Ever._

* * *

Hermann won’t tell Newton, but he played Mario Kart 7 professionally.

That’s over a decade in the past, now, and Hermann has barely touched any gaming system since the Breach opened, and even before that, was preoccupied.

He allows Newton to explain the game to him, and begins to get a handle on how the mechanics of the game work. If technology had lent itself to these lush graphics eight years in the past, Hermann can only imagine what they would be now. The tournament focuses on “retro gaming,” which he supposes includes equipment that is less than a decade old.

Newton practices with him every night, explaining in vivid detail character weight classes, how each of the statistics of the karts and bikes works, how to get the best drift, and how the AI cheats. Hermann nods along. None of this is _news_ , per se, but Newton is clearly enjoying feeling like the most intelligent person in the room.

Hermann buys his own Switch at Newton’s urging. They’re dirt cheap, and to buy Mario Kart with it is less than a day of meals outside the Shatterdome. This way, Newton says, Hermann can practice without him.

Little does Newton know about the monster he’s unleashed.

Hermann begins spending more time with his system in the office. There isn’t _that_ much to do now that the Breach has been closed, other than writing a lifetime’s worth of research regarding drifting, hiveminds, and the exact amount of explosives needed to prevent another apocalypse from happening. There’s more than enough time to squeeze in a single four-race cup every once in a while, and perhaps some to watch old YouTube videos of world record races. The data for time trial ghosts is still in the network, and Hermann studies carefully as he races them. He begins reading about the optimal combinations of tires, carts, and gliders with character weight classes. How could he let Newton win at something so simple as _Mario Kart_?

In the evenings that they play, Newton continues to run his mouth. Hermann studies his technique.

Until.

Until Newton suggests upping the stakes. For fun, Newton says, and to encourage Hermann to, as he says, “get good.”

Until Newton suggests that for every race lost, an article of clothing must be shed. Nothing more, Newton sings innocently, unless Hermann is up for it?

Hermann’s determined to show him how good he can get.

* * *

“I’m just saying, Dry Bowser is by _far_ the most fuckable character in the game,” Newt says, fully clothed and smiling broadly. He’s currently playing Morton and absolutely _crushing_ Hermann as he coasts across the finish line of Thwomp Ruins, Hermann trailing almost half a lap behind him.

Next to him, Hermann squirms, brilliantly red and obviously straining to stay focused. “Something the matter, Herms?”

Hermann’s Shy Guy takes off the glider jump and Hermann maneuvers him to fly through the finish line. “Newton. _Newton_.”

“Yes, Hermann?” Newt tosses his controller onto the bed and swings his legs over Hermann’s lap. Hermann is clad only in his socks and undershirt, cock hard and flushed. “Is there anything on your mind that you’d care to share with the class?”

Hermann nuzzles Newt and sighs breathily. “Yes. Yes, I would like to share that you, Newton, are an enormous pain in the ass and I can’t wait to _demolish_ you in the tournament.”

Newt laughs. “Pain in the ass? More like _greatest gift_ in your ass!”

Newt _maybe_ thinks that Hermann needs a little extra encouragement, and what better way to do that than by upping the ante? Why not make the loser of a full cup have to wear a butt plug for another full cup? That’s only four tracks, and besides, the loser needs _extra_ motivation to win.

They’ve been playing what Newt likes to call Strip Mario Kart for two weeks, and Hermann had two weeks to learn before that. There’s only a month until the tournament, and Newt will be _damned_ if he’s not going to make Hermann into some kind of Mario Kart _god_ before that. Hermann’s playing with the best racer in the entire ‘dome, maybe even on the entire _continent_ , so he’s gotta come in at _least_ second.

Hermann sucks a spot on Newt’s shoulder. “Just you wait, you infuriating man.”

Newt leans them both back so they’re laying down, then rolls in his side to face Hermann. Hermann follows suit, facing Newt, attempting to alleviate the pressure Newt knows he’s feeling at this point. They’ve also worked through their small collection of plugs from the small ones to the larger ones, and Hermann’s been _planted_ on that thing for a good ten minutes now. Newt, knowing all these things, reaches an arm around Hermann’s back and wiggles the plug, earning a loud gasp and moan from him.

“You like that? You keep losing on purpose, don’t you?” He teases, working the plug in and out, in and out. With his free hand, he undoes his button and fly, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his own dick. “Hmmmm? Let me hear it, Herms, that you’re just a dirty bastard who keeps losing so I keep shoving things in your ass.”

Newt grabs both their dicks and rubs them together in tandem with working the plug. Hermann is _dripping_ precome at this point.

“It’s okay. You can keep losing. This is -- _ahhhhhhh_ \-- fucking magical.” Newt moans as Hermann bites down on his neck. No one ever bothers the science division much anymore, which comes in handy when your boyfriend is giving you enormous hickeys all the time.

Finally, Hermann’s mouth finds his, and it isn’t much longer before both come. They lay spent, music from the TV still playing softly in the background as a reminder of how they got here.

Newt really is the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

 

Newton has no idea what’s coming for him.

Hermann hasn’t let Newton win _every_ match, but has won just enough for Newton to believe that Hermann has a fighting chance in the tournament. Additionally, he needs a break every once in a while, now that Newton has ordered _vibrating_ plugs and cock rings. Mario Kart, he has reminded Newton, was designed as a children’s game.

“Yeah,” Newton had said, “But that’s what makes it so fun to do all of this to!” And slipped a cock ring onto Hermann’s prick.

But he’ll live with it, because Newton is going to be _blindsided_ in just a few short days.

Hermann now keeps pace with the ghost data on the time trials and has discovered a robust community of individuals who still play online. He’s practiced on both 150CC and 200CC and has chosen his optimal vehicle and character.

People he passes in the Shatterdome occasionally remark how they are excited he’s participating in the tournament, and how it’s going to be great fun. Hermann always offers a polite remark in return, smiling innocently all the while.

Newton has set the stakes for the tournament: whoever has the most points will have free reign for the evening, and be allowed to ask (within reason) whatever they would like of the other. He’s been smugly dropping hints about what his prize will be, to which Hermann has offered sarcastic remark upon sarcastic remark.

Hermann has been biding his time, sharpening his skills, and thinking of every single plug he’s had to complete circuits on in second place. He’s listened to Newton for nearly two months, wearing a mask of utter calm and obliviousness as Newton blathers on about the development of Rainbow Road and how the Switch version really can’t compare to the N64 experience.

He waits.

He comes harder every night, imagining Newton with their positions reversed.

He’s ready.

* * *

Newt’s gonna fucking _explode._ The anticipation is _literally_ killing him. Tonight’s the night that he’s gonna get to claim his reward! Hermann, the enormous jerk, has been denying him sex for the last five days outside of their Mario Kart Adventures. Well, good news for Hermann: that shit ends in a few short hours.

Everything in the ‘dome has been canceled for the day. In a rare display of goodwill, Hansen shut down all activity to enable the tournament, citing camaraderie as more important than the work. Also, there are over 500 people taking part in the festivities, and he doesn’t want that many people distracted for an extended amount of time.

The format is simple: every tier gets half an hour to play. First round is broken into five groups of one hundred with the top twenty from each advancing, second round is the hundred survivors with the top fifty advancing, round three is the top ten, then top five, and finally, top two. There are half hour breaks between each round.

Newt sails through the first four rounds. It’s great fun, and many of the players are using large screens to enable the general populace to watch. He’s overjoyed to see Hermann make it to round five, but knows he won’t go any further.

Which, when the final matchup his announced, his jaw drops to the ground. It’s him against Hermann.

Well, he shouldn’t be surprised -- maybe Hermann got his ass in gear! And he _did_ practice with Newt for two solid months. And had some pretty good motivation (ha, ass in gear, _perfect_ double pun) to do well.

“Herms, I gotta hand it to you, I didn’t expect you to make it this far!” Newt holds his hand out for a high five, which Hermann returns with a fist bump. “But this is it, old man. This is where your ass is _mine_ , once and for all.”

“Whatever you say, darling.” Hermann pecks his cheek.

Tendo calls the half hour’s beginning and they’re off. Newt loses himself in the cheers and shouts of the gathered crowd, wasting not a moment. When the whistle is blown, he looks at the screen and --

“Well, Newton, what were we saying about possession of backsides? Ah, yes, I believe the phrase is I have ‘gotten good.’” Hermann wears the biggest shit-eating grin Newt’s ever seen.

“What the actual _fuck_ ?! No, no, _fuck_ no I’m not buying it. Best of three on any three cups. Tendo, you choose?” Newt is glowing red. No way in fucking _hell_ is _Hermann_ going to beat him at mother fucking _Mario Kart_.

And yet, the Bell, Egg, and Star cups would all beg to differ. Hermann easily takes first in every single race like it’s his goddamn _job._ The crowd roars their approval as Hermann slides across the finish line as a blue shell hits him on Mount Wario, utterly careless for his half-lap lead. He stands and bows in victory and the whole ‘dome eats it up.

“Thank you, thank you all. A round of applause for our runner up. Newton, any final words?” Hermann’s grin is even wider and eats even more shit now. Newt salutes the audience and they begin the teardown.

Hermann taps him on the shoulder. “I believe, Newton, that we have an agreement that needs seeing to. Shall we return to our quarters?”

“Nope, nah, fuck that noise,” Newt says, still reeling. He can’t have lost to _Hermann_! He had _plans_!

“Newton, need I remind you of what consecutive loses earn one? It appears to me that you are overdressed after losing so many races,” Hermann responds, steering Newt back to their room. “Not to mention your loss on consecutive cups! My, it would seem you’re rather _empty_ for all of that.”

“Fuck you, Hermann,” Newt whips around to face Hermann, only for Hermann’s lips to catch his. He tears away. “You _must_ have cheated.”

Hermann opens their door and closes it, locking it behind them. He leans in for another kiss, and when Newt rejects it, rubs at Newt’s lips with his thumb. He crowds Newt so Newt is pressed against the door, Hermann’s good leg between Newt’s.

Hermann slides his thumb into Newt’s mouth. “Did I fail to mention that I never played Mario Kart for the Switch? How silly of me. I had played before, merely not on this system. As I’m sure you’ve experienced, Newton, making the jump from one operating system to another is a small task when you’ve mastered the basics. And I had such _excellent_ motivation. And a _wonderful_ instructor.”

Newt is super fucking pissed and _super_ fucking turned on.

Hermann replaces his thumb with his index and middle fingers, working them slowly in and out of Newt’s mouth. “Now, darling, if anything becomes too much, you know to call red, right? Nod if you understand.” Newt nods furiously. “And if you are unable to speak, what do you hum?” Newt hums the theme from Jurassic Park as fast as he can. “Excellent. Remove your shoes.”

Newt scrambles to kick his boots off, brain trying to keep up with the idea that _Hermann_ knows how to play (and _win_ ) at Mario Kart and is about to _fuck_ him. Hermann unbuttons Newt’s shirt single-handedly; when he pulls his finger’s out of Newt’s mouth, Newt moans at the loss. He grinds up against Hermann, which earns him a _tsk_.

“Now, now, Newton, none of that. Patience is all I need from you. You can give that to me, right?” Hermann unties Newt’s tie and re-ties it around both his wrists. “You may nod to say yes.” Newt nods. Where the _fuck_ has Hermann been hiding this kinky shit for the last three and a half months?

“Face down on the bed.” Hermann directs as he liberates Newt of his pants and briefs, stepping aside. As Newt charges to dive-bomb the bed, he notices a chair right next to the bed -- chairs don’t normally go there, which means…

“You fucking planned this!” Newt exclaims, laying on his back instead. “You dirty fucker, you _planned_ this shit!” Hermann isn’t paying attention; he’s taking something out of one of his drawers. “Hermann ---”

Hermann pulls the chair over and rolls his sleeves up. “Who said you could speak? And was I unclear when I told you to lay face down?”

“How long have you been practicing without me? How many days in the office were you playing Mario Kart instead of _mmmmmpphhhh_!!!” Newt’s mouth is suddenly very full of _something_ and a glance down his nose confirms that it is, in fact, a dildo. He looks up at Hermann, standing over him, and manages a “Hmmmmmnnnnn” through the silicone.

“Now, are you going to behave, or do you require further motivation to roll over?” Hermann taps a finger on his arm expectantly and Newt, with a final angry stare, rolls over. “There we are.”

There’s the _pop_ of a cap and Hermann is kissing a trail of sloppy kisses down his spine. Newt shudders, unable to see what’s going on. And there’s, oh, Hermann’s hands kneading him, spreading him, and there’s a finger nudging into his ass and Newt _moans_.

Hermann works the finger slowly, _excruciatingly_ slowly into Newt. “You insatiable creature. How did you think the events would play out? Did you _really_ think that issuing a challenge would result in me laying down and allowing you to win?” He adds another finger. “Of _course_ I practiced. I _let you win._ Not to make you happy, oh no, Newton -- but because I was waiting for _this_.”

Newt is full, so full of Hermann, and is fucking _drunk_ he’s so turned on. Hermann crooks his fingers and Newt _drools_ around the dildo. “I’ll bet this is what you wanted all along, hmm? Legs spread for me, my cock in your ass?”

Newt nods desperately and shimmies his bound hands down to try to touch his dick.

“Ah, ah, bad!” Hermann catches him and pulls his fingers out and swatting Newt’s butt. Newt gives a small shriek in surprise and immediately stops.

“I must tell you, Newton, that it took careful thought to decide what to purchase for this, this evening’s _festivities_ ,” There’s something new pushing at his entrance, something much more rigid than Hermann’s stupidly long fingers. “And then I remembered that you are what we might, might call a ‘monster fucker,’ are you not? Nod if you are, Newton.”

A ridge pushes past rings of muscle and Newt sees stars. The progress stops.

“I need an answer, Newton,” Hermann is leaning again so his mouth is right against Newt’s ear like the worst ASMR video ever. “Are you a monster fucker?”

Newt nods his affirmative and does his best to say “I am, I am, I am” around the dildo in his mouth, which comes out more as a “Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.” Hermann chuckles, twisting the new dildo in slowly. Another ridge in. If this isn’t the hottest fucking sex of his life, Newt can combust on the spot. Nope, it definitely is, he’s not bursting into flames.

This dildo is _massive_ ; Newt can feel the stretch with each new ridge. Hermann’s taking his sweet-ass time working it into him and Newt is powerless to make him go any faster. Every time he tries to rut into the bed, Hermann gives him another small smack, each one becoming a little stronger, but always playful.

“Beautiful, simply magnificent,” Hermann whispers. “If only you could see yourself, Newton, and how well you took this. For your good behavior, we’re going to play a little game. Remain still until I tell you to move.”

Newt won’t even fucking _breathe_ if Hermann says not to and god _damn_ is the dildo big. There’s a rustling and, “I want you to lay with your backside in the air, stomach on these pillows. Face the opposite direction of where you have been.”

Newt scoots his knees up on the bed, moving like a worm to try to get to the pillows. He groans as the dildo rocks in him as he tries to do a 180-degree turn. There’s a _click_ and the Mario Kart theme pours from the TV.

Oh, holy mother of _fuck_.

Newt flops onto the pillows as commanded and Hermann takes the dildo from his mouth. Newt’s face is roughly flush with Hermann’s hips, and a controller sits right in front of his face. Hermann unbinds his hands.

“I’ve taken the liberty of selecting your character. You’ll be playing as Dry Bowser, and I will be Baby Rosalina,” Hermann explains, making selections as each new screen pops up. “All you need to do is beat my time trial and you may continue the evening as you wish. If not, I will fuck you with this dildo and pound you into the mattress.”

Newt has absolutely no fucking intention of winning whatsoever. He can just sit at the start line and wait for Hermann to be done with this shit.

“And if you give up, I will not touch you for the rest of the week. Since it _is_ a single-player race, there are no excuses not to try. I am a gracious man, and will allow you to go first.”

Newt seizes the controller. “You’re going _down_ , Herms.”

Hermann reaches back and pulls the didlo out, then _violently_ shoves it back in. Newt shouts wordlessly as the room wobbles and the screen seems to pulse. “We’ll see about that. This dildo was cast specifically to mimic a Dry Bowser dick. I ordered it just for you, so you can enjoy being fucked by your cartoon character. Don’t miss the clock, now.”

This race was never going to be fair.

Hermann drapes himself over Newt, one hand constantly on the dildo, the other dancing up and down between his nipples and dick, rewarding each with feather-light touches. Newt can barely focus on the screen and falls off so many times he loses count. When he _finally_ crosses the finish line, Hermann pulls away from him.

“Did you really think, Newton, that I was going to allow you to get away with two months of torment? Make yourself useful and suck my cock while I beat this pathetic time.” Hermann unzips his trousers and Newt drags himself to lay his head in Hermann’s lap. Hermann runs his fingers through Newt’s hair, then curls them and pins Newt in place.

When did Newt tell -- oh, right, duh, _drift_.

Hermann begins his time trial and Newt lavishes attention on his dick, tongue pressed flat on the underside. He bobs his head, sucks the tip, and deepthroats like the fucking _champion_ he is.

“I must thank you, Newton,” Hermann says, straining ever so slightly, “I never imagined I could focus so well but you, you trained me so well to ignore all distractions. Perhaps we should suggest this to the Marshal as a means of -- oh, would you look at that? Look up, Newton.”

Hermann’s hand returns to his head and _yanks_ him to look at the screen. Hermann beat Newt’s race by almost a full minute.

Hermann grabs the base of the dildo and begins to _pound_ Newt with it. He scoots back on the bed to be able to play with Newt’s balls and, in _seconds_ , Newt comes with a loud cry. Hermann continues to work the dildo, finally pulling it free of Newt’s ass. Newt feels the _gaping_ loss and whines loudly. Hermann nudges him to roll over and Newt eagerly complies.

“Tell me what you are, Newton,” Hermann breathes, shucking his clothes at long last. He tweaks Newt’s nipple and plays with the ring in it; Newt, overstimulated, squirms wildly under his touch.

“I’m a monster fucker who wants to fuck Dry Bowser and you’re the best goddamn boyfriend in the entire fucking world and you’re fucking me too,” Newt babbles, “I’m a sore fucking loser who’s getting pounded into the mattress tonight by your awesome huge dick!”

“To the edge of the bed, dearest, if I’m going to truly give you what you deserve.”

Newt bolts upright and swings himself around so his legs dangle off the bed. Hermann stands before him, _enormous_ cock at full mast, looking triumphant and smug. “Repeat that last part for me, since my old man ears couldn’t pick everything up?”

Newt preemptively wraps his legs around Hermann’s waist and Hermann grabs onto Newt’s ample hips, squeezing them appreciatively. “I’m a sore loser who thought I could kick your ass at a video game and you’re going to pound me into the mattress with your huge fucking monster dick!”

“That’s what I thought you said,” And Hermann pushes said huge fucking monster dick into Newt in one stroke. Newt writhes in pleasure. He fucking _loves_ Hermann’s senselessly huge dick, especially when he’s stuffed with it.

Newt’s overstimulated from his first orgasm, but can tell that the dildo really _did_ leave him gaping. Hermann’s hands are planted on either side of Newt as he truly _plows_ Newt. He bends his head down and sucks one of Newt’s extremely sensitive nipples.

“Holy shit Hermann, harder, what the fuck did I ever do to deserve you as a boyfriend?” Newt gushes. Hermann pulls away from his chest to kiss Newt, open-mouthed and sloppy. “You’re so fucking dirty and I fucking _ahhhhhhhh_ ”

Hermann gives Newt’s dick a hard tug.

One hand slips back to his mouth and Newt sucks Hermann’s fingers for all they’re worth.

“You, you are so good to me, Newton,” Hermann breathes, “Spending months playing Mario Kart with me in your free time. Teaching me so much. Your perfect round ass and how tight you are on my cock.”

Newt rakes his teeth lightly over Hermann’s fingers in encouragement. “And now, losing to allow me to have my way with you. So...so good.”

Soon, too soon, the fingers are gone, only to be replaced alongside Hermann’s dick in his ass. Holy _fuck_. Newt fingers his own nipples, head thrashing from side to side to try to work out the excess stimulation.

“You may touch yourself,” Hermann manages, and Newt grabs his dick and strokes it like it’s his life or this orgasm. Hermann’s hitting just the right place and combined with his goddamn _fingers_ Newt isn’t gonna last long.

“Newton, I’m going to, I’m --” Hermann groans. Newt clenches down as hard as he can “ _Newton!_ ” And comes. Newt’s close behind him and sees _stars_ as he hits another orgasm. He’s _pretty_ sure he’s never come so hard in his life.

Hermann pulls out tenderly, giving another squeeze to Newt’s hips. If that isn’t the sexiest fucking thing ever. He takes his cane and makes his way slowly to the bathroom and returning with a washcloth.

Hermann collapses on the bed next to him, gathering Newt into his arms and gently wiping him clean. Newt nuzzles close and kisses Hermann long and slow, savoring the post-orgasm glow. Hermann’s obviously basking, too, and as they lay in it, their hearts slowly return to their normal rhythms, in sync with one another.

Newt pulls a blanket over them.

“I suppose I should tell you,” Hermann says, kissing Newt’s forehead. Whatever it is must be important, as Newt curls against him.

“I was ranked sixth internationally for some time in Mario Kart 7.”

“Son of a _bitch_!!”


End file.
